


Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-04
Updated: 2006-08-04
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Harry likes Ron wet





	Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Prompt: Wet  
Prompt Given by [](http://belovedranger.livejournal.com/profile)[**belovedranger**](http://belovedranger.livejournal.com/)  


* * *

Harry wasn't sure what possessed him to do it. It wasn't overly hot out, their flat had plenty of cooling charms on it, and Ron wasn't even sweating. He was sitting at the kitchen table in a pair of cut off jeans, his feet resting on the chair next to him, and his chest was bare.

Harry dumped the bottle of water over his head and stared at the droplets running down Ron's face, across his bare chest, and he swallowed hard.

"Bloody hell, Harry!" Ron shouted and quickly summoned a towel. "What did you do that for?"

"Wet," Harry murmured and ran from the room.

It had been three days since that happened and he'd avoided Ron as often as possible. It was just that ever since he saw him in the Black Lake he hadn't been able to get the image of wet Ron out of his head. Now he'd resorted to hiding from Ron, going as far as pretending he had a nasty cold just to get out of talking about _it_ , and Harry had a feeling he was pushing Ron past his breaking point.

Harry wasn't sure exactly what he was afraid of—Ron was his best mate and he was fairly sure this _thing_ between them was mutual. He'd caught Ron staring at him several times when he thought he wasn't look. Ron always blushed and looked away.

Harry was shaken from his thought by the sound of someone knocking on his bedroom door. He faked a coughing spell and Ron just beat on the door harder.

"Harry, Mate," Ron's voice had a hint of desperation in it. "I need your help…I've had a spell go wrong."

Harry ran a shaking hand through his hair, he wouldn't be a good best mate if he ignored Ron's cry for help, and he climbed out of bed.

"Ron—" his voice trailed off as he opened the door to find Ron standing there. "Ron—" he cleared his throat and tried to form a coherent sentence. "Fuck."

Ron was standing before him, in nothing but a towel, and he was **wet** …

"You like wet?" Ron practically purred and stepped closer to Harry who immediately retreated.

There was rain cloud hovering over his head and Harry took another step back and licked his lips. Ron kept coming towards him and eventually Harry felt his knees hit the edge of his mattress.

"Ron, wh…wh…what are you playing at?" Harry stammered.

He couldn't take his eyes off the moisture beading on Ron's skin. His red hair was matted to his head, drops clung to his fringe, his eyelashes, and Harry's eyes followed on drop as it made it's journey to the towed tied around Ron's waist.

"See, Harry," Ron's voice was even. "I've been trying to find a way to make you notice me."

"No..no…notice you?" Harry stammered again, cursing as he fell down onto the bed. His heart skipped a beat when Ron bent over him and braced his hands on either side of his shoulders.

"Notice me," Ron said firmly and licked a few drops of water from his lips.

Harry felt the mist from the water that was still falling on Ron and he couldn't breathe when he looked into Ron's eyes. They were stormy blue and Harry got just a glimpse of lust before Ron's lips came crashing down on his.

He froze for a moment before parting his lips and gasping into Ron's mouth. Ron took advantage of Harry's surprise and deepened the kiss immediately. Harry could feel the water pouring over both of them, he could taste butterbeer on Ron's tongue, and his entire body began trembling. He moaned against Ron's lips, his hands sliding to his shoulders to pull him closer, and when their erections brushed he whimpered.

They parted for air and Ron's mouth was hot against his neck. His fingers traced the lines of Ron's shoulders and he struggled to regain his ability to think.

"Err…Ron," he tilted his head to allow better access to his neck. "What are you doing…"

"Seducing you," Ron nipped Harry's ear lobe and rotated his hips. "Is it working?"

Harry whimpered and opened his eyes—Ron was ever where…he was wet…he was grinding his fully erect cock against Harry's…and Harry's control broke. He wrenched the towel from around Ron's waist, banished his own clothes, and with a gasp he began to push back against Ron.

"Fuck," Ron muttered. "Slow down…Want this to last, yeah?"

"Can't," Harry slid a hand between them and began stroking their cocks. "Wanted you too…fuck you feel good."

Ron's head feel back and Harry took the opportunity to flip him onto his back. He straddled Ron's thighs for a moment before slowly lowering himself on Ron. Their hips lined up perfectly and he began to grind his cock against Ron's.

"Put your hands on me," Harry dipped his head and laved Ron's nipple. "Put your hands on my arse."

Ron growled and his hands flew to Harry's arse, his fingers parted his cheeks, and his thumb pressed against Harry's pucker.

"Do you know," Harry bit down on Ron's nipple. "What seeing you wet does to me? It makes me want to take your cock in my mouth and suck you until you come."

"Fuck," Ron slid his fingers up Harry's cleft. "Stroke my cock…please…so hard…"

"I want you to fuck me, Ron," Harry groaned as he wrapped his hand around their shafts again. "I want you to slam me against the tile in the shower and drive your cock deep inside me. I want you to bite me, suck me, fuck me….oh fuck Ron this is brilliant."

Harry bent forward and claimed Ron's lips in a hard kiss; teeth clacked together, and tongues strokes against each other. Harry felt Ron's fingers tracing his hole, his hand joined Harry's on their cocks, and together they slid up and down their erections.

The water from the continued to pour over them, slicking their flesh, making their bodies slide together. Harry could taste the water on Ron's lips now, feel it cooling their heated flesh, and when Ron worked one finger inside his arse Harry tightened his grip on Ron's cock.

Their hands were a blur of motion now, their bodies rocked together, and Harry could feel his entire body tightening. He tore his lips from Ron's and with a gasp he whispered two words.

"Come, Ron."

Ron's grip on his cock tightened and their hands tangled together. Ron crooked his finger in Harry's arse brushing his prostate and when Harry bit down on his shoulder they both let out a hoarse shout and came.

They lay there panting together, the water had settled into a fine mist, and Ron lifted his head and grinned.

"So you want me to fuck you, yeah?"

"Yeah," Harry arched his eyebrow. "You up to the task?"

"In the shower?" Ron waggled his eyebrows. "Why did we wait so long to do this?"

"We're boys," Harry grinned. "A bit thick?"

"You are thick," Ron threaded his hand through Harry's hair. "You know, I've fancied you for a while….Think we might make this a daily thing?"

"Brilliant," Harry laughed and rolled off Ron. "Race you to the shower."


End file.
